Little Black Dress
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: No offense, but if you're wearing a little black dress, its probably going to come off... Reid/Sarah/Tyler Slash, Het. Full warnings inside.


**Rated MA/M/R. Go away if you are easily offended, I don't want trouble.**

D/c: I don't own The Covenant.

Inspired by a conversation between my brother and I that went something like this:  
Regarding a body shaper infomercial we saw on TV.  
Him- "Why would you wear that under a little black dress?"  
Me- "What would you do if you took the dress off?"  
Him- "Maybe they won't take it off?"  
Me- "No offense, but if you're wearing a little black dress, it's probably going to come off."

Haha... Then I got to thinking.

**Warnings**: Slash, Drinking, Drugs, Lang, Het-sex, HJ, R/S/T, R/T, R/S, T/S... yeah.

Sorry it's so long, but I wanted it to originally be a oneshot. If people aren't liking it, I'll split it into chapters like I did with _And the beat goes on..._ I really don't want to dice it up though, so please pop a review?

Enjoy, Little Black Dress  
--

Sarah swallowed anxiously as she walked up the front steps of a noisy apartment building. She opened the door and entered the loud living room. She had been invited to this party by some of her friends. She wished now that she had gone with them, rather than meet them here. It was her own fault for taking so long to get ready. She had just gotten a new little black dress with spaghetti straps, a v-neck, and a knee-length hem. She wanted to show it off and had to fix her hair and make-up to match it.

At the apartment there were people on all of the furniture, standing around, leaning on things. Loud music filled the small room and alcohol cups were on any flat space. She wandered about for a few minutes, trying to find any trace of people she knew.

After she had determined that her friends were no where to be found, Sarah heard cheers coming from the living room. Deciding to investigate, she followed the sound. There on the couch was one of her boyfriend's best friends, Reid Garwin. He was surrounded by a small group of people who cheered him on as he chugged something mysterious in a plastic party cup. He slammed it down on the table and held his arms in the air in victory. His eyes caught hers and he sent her a grin. She smiled and made her way to him as the crowd dispersed.

"Having fun, Princess?" He drawled out slowly.

"Not really. I just got here and can't find my friends." She shrugged. He watched her from the couch for a moment before standing. He held the corner of the table to keep his balance.

"So hang with me and Ty." Reid offered. "As soon as I find that boy we're going to head to another place." As if on cue, Tyler appeared by his side, slinging an arm around his best friend's shoulder.

"Reid, man. D'you see that girl with the red dress? Fuckin' smokin'." The brunette grinned and pulled his phone from his pocket, dangling it in Reid's face. "Got 'er number." He sang in a taunting manner. Reid laughed and gestured to Sarah across from them. Tyler seemed not to have previously noticed her at all.

"Hey Tyler." She greeted as he turned to her.

"Damn girl, you look great." Tyler shamelessly looked over her, taking in her bare legs and the low cut on the fabric. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Thanks?" She looked to Reid in question.

"He changes a bit when he's drunk." Reid answered with amusement.

"Not that drunk." Tyler muttered, barely aware that he was supporting his weight on the blonde.

"He's like you, on a normal day." Sarah chuckled as Tyler raised an eyebrow challengingly. Even his mannerisms were like Reid's.

"Yeah? I taught him well." Reid said with a smile. "Come on Kid. Let's hit the Willard's." He shook Tyler off of him and the boy took a random drink from the table, finishing it before heading to the front door, knowing that Reid was following.

"How long have you guys been here?" Sarah asked, feeling awkward and following Reid closely as he weaved through people.

"What time is it?" Reid asked, leading her to Tyler's Hummer.

"I swear to god, if anyone fucked up my truck, I'm gonna hurt 'em!" They heard Tyler calling to them from a few spots away. He was looking over his Pride and Joy, making sure that no one had drunkenly damaged it.

"Eleven maybe?" Sarah guessed, watching Tyler. He seemed to have decided that it was okay, because he leaned against the passenger door to wait for them.

"She coming?" Tyler called as they got about three car lengths away.

"Yeah." Reid answered. "Few hours maybe." He said, continuing his conversation with Sarah. "We were hanging out there actually. Around nine I think. People showed up a while later and they busted out the drinks." He shrugged and met Tyler at the truck.

"Dude, if she's gonna be there, are we still gonna-"

"Shut up, she's cool." Reid cut off the younger boy. Sarah was confused, but said nothing. She assumed they were looking to pick up girls at this place and that was fine with her. She'd leave if they didn't want her hanging around later on. Reid held out his hand to Tyler and the boy fished his keys from his pockets, dropping them in the waiting hand. Sarah frowned as Reid walked to the driver's side and Tyler crawled in the back seat.

"You can have shotgun." He offered to Sarah.

"Hold on." She demanded. Reid stopped, opening his door. She walked over to his side, standing before him, feeling slightly intimidated by his sheer muscle. "You're not driving." She stated. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he didn't say anything. "You've been drinking, I'm not going to let you drive."

"Sarah, he's fine. I'm drunker than he is, that's why I'm not driving." He seemed to think that this was a logical argument and watched Sarah for her reply.

"No, she's right." Reid said before Sarah could protest. He handed her the keys and mock bowed to her before crawling inside and climbing into the passenger seat. She sighed in relief and climbed into the large vehicle. "Thanks Sarah." Reid said, clipping his seat belt. She was surprised to say the least, but nodded in reply. Starting the truck, she looked over the dashboard for a moment before pulling out of the parking lot.

"So where are we going?" She asked, following Tyler's pointing finger by her face from the back seat.

"You know Rob Willard?" Reid asked. She shook her head. "Hmm... You know where the old movie theater is?" Sarah nodded. "Well, it's about three blocks North of there. Big white house in the middle of nowhere with a buncha cars parked outside. Can't miss it."

They drove in relative silence for a while before Tyler spoke up from laying across the back seat.

"So how come you left the other place?" He asked Sarah.

"I couldn't find anyone I knew and Reid asked if I wanted to go with you guys." Tyler '_Hmm'd_' from the back in reply. "So... here I am." She ended lamely.

"You know," He said, sitting up and leaning into the space between the front seats. "You're pretty dressed up for someone who was gonna check out a place you didn't know..."

"Tyler..." Reid warned, unsure of what would come out of his drunken brother's mouth. He felt responsible for the kid when he was with him, even if he said raunchy things or embarrassed himself. However, he was more nervous that Tyler would say what they were both thinking.

"Why a little black dress?" He asked coyly. "Shouldn't you be saving that for Caleb?" Sarah squirmed a little bit in her seat, but focused on the road.

"It's new." She defended herself, now feeling both of the boys' eyes on her.

"Most of the time when girls dress up at these things, they're looking to get laid." Tyler said offhandedly. Reid caught his eye and sent him a warning look, but a sinister smirk crept up Tyler's face. He was pushing his boundaries with Sarah and they all knew it.

"I just wanted to look nice." She said firmly.

"Well, you achieved that." Tyler murmured. She glanced at him in the rear view mirror and was sure that she saw his eyes flash, but it must have been headlights from another car. "Do you have on cute underwear too?" He guessed.

"Tyler, she's got a boyfriend." Reid hissed. "_Caleb_." He reminded the younger.

"Don't worry about it," Sarah said, trying to keep from shivering as Tyler's breath crossed the air close to her neck. "I know he's drunk."

"Don't talk about me like I can't hear you." Tyler said moodily. "I'm still here."

Reid bit his tongue for a second before turning on the radio. He let his eyes flash black when he was sure Sarah wasn't looking. He was ready to yell at Tyler in his head.

_What the Hell are you thinking?_ Reid demanded. Tyler smirked.

_Bet you can guess..._ Tyler's gaze shifted back to Sarah.

_Tyler, no._ Reid was fully aware of Sarah watching them from the corner of her eyes. She suspected they were having a silent conversation, although she did not know that they were actually speaking.

_Come on... Live a little._ Reid could hear the wicked tone in his thoughts and was doing his best to hold back. Tyler started thinking dirty pictures and he couldn't help but shiver a little. _Please?_ Tyler thought to him. _I promise you she'll like it. She just needs a little coaxing._ Before Reid could reply, he felt the air grow colder and a wave of power come off the boy. His eyes were drawn to Sarah's body as she squirmed in discomfort.

"So Sarah, what kinda fun were you planning on havin' tonight?" Tyler asked, trying his best to sound innocent. She swallowed hard, but said nothing. Tyler inched closer to her and let his breathing cross over the skin on her bare neck. "_Bet we could help you figure out._" He suggested quietly, barely heard over the radio. He took a chance and pressed his lips on her neck and she inhaled sharply. She glanced to Reid, but he held his tongue and just watched the interaction. Without his interference, he noticed that she wasn't pushing Tyler off.

Tyler leaned forward to get a better angle and kissed along her neck gently, working as close to the pulse as he could reach. He bit down gently and sucked on the tight skin and Sarah's eyelids fluttered closed for a second. Tyler pulled away suddenly and moved up to breathe hot breath in her ear. She couldn't keep from shaking and tried her hardest to focus on the road, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Want to play, Princess?" He whispered lowly, and Sarah could almost feel waves of his energy going through her, making her want more of his lips on her skin. She wanted more of this devilish side the boy was showing. She wanted to see what he was capable of, if Reid truly had taught him well. She nodded slowly and Reid's eyebrows shot up. Tyler placed a lingering kiss behind her ear and fell back into the back seat, laying across the seat as if nothing had happened. Reid was watching him suspiciously, but was seriously holding back from touching the gorgeous blond in the seat beside him, especially since he now knew that she was willing.

_Told you..._ Tyler thought, watching Reid in an intense stare. The blonde could tell that Tyler wasn't going to hold back tonight.

_I get to play too, right? _Reid asked, suddenly feeling jealous of the younger male.

_As always. D'you think I'd forget about you?_ Tyler smirked and Reid suddenly felt like Tyler was in total control of the entire night.

"Sare?" Reid asked softly from beside her. He let his hand rest on her right leg, slowly pumping magic through her body. He knew in the back of his mind that this was wrong, almost as bad as drugging a girl, something that he would never, ever sink to.

"Reid..." She breathed out shakily. "Please just..." Reid was sure she was going to beg for it, but he heard Tyler choke back a snicker as she continued, "Not here."

"Well why not?" He asked, leaning closer to her, fingers playing with the short hem of her dress and rubbing the soft skin beneath it.

"Not while I'm driving!" She choked out, unsure exactly when Tyler's sweet, sinful mouth had found her neck again. "_Please..._" She tried to keep her eyes on the road, but she could barely keep still, let alone watch what she was doing.

"You want this?" Reid asked, fingers inching higher under her dress. He rubbed little circles on the inside of her thighs and his other hand was holding him up from the middle armrest. Tyler was working on her shoulders, kissing every bit of exposed flesh he could reach. He kept hitting spots she didn't know were sensitive and moving before she could arch into the kisses. She whined a little, biting back a tiny moan.

"You gotta tell us now Sare." Tyler warned. She nodded, nothing passing through her mind except the hot skin touching her own. For a moment, the boys both froze, fearing that she would come to her senses and deny them. Her hips bucked involuntarily though at the ceasing of the movement and she swallowed hard.

"Can you..." She seemed to be struggling with thought, or guilt, or something. "Get us a room?" She continued in a scared whisper. The boys' faces broke out in grins.

"Baby doll, you don't think we've got a room there?" Reid asked smugly. "I'm _Reid Garwin_, Princess." He said, as though he were royalty. Amongst the women of Ipswitch though, he may as well have been. Tyler met his eyes, a smirk on his face.

"If you want this," Tyler started. Reid leaned forward and met Tyler's lips gently for a second. Sarah's head spun to watch them. Her eyes went wide as they pulled back and looked at each other with half-lidded eyes. "You gotta have both of us." His words weren't quite as slurred as they were ten minutes ago but he was still a Brunette Reid.

"I want both of you." She breathed heavily, almost begging. Both of the guys had to groan at that. She was so hot, especially now that she was squirming and her face was flushed.

"Up there." Reid muttered, pointing to the only lit house in the vast amount of farmland and forests. His fingers had slipped out from under the thin black fabric and were back in his lap, drumming on his legs in impatience. Tyler was content with leaning in between the front seats, watching the house grow closer.

_Think she'll tell Cay?_ Tyler thought, although he left his eyes focusing on the house.

_Fuck no. He'll never speak to her again. Or us._ Reid glanced between the house and the practically panting blond girl.

_Not that. 'Bout us._ His thoughts were slow and Reid was sure he wasn't sure how long the kid would last tonight.

_No. I doubt she wants him knowing she was out._

_Oh shit._ Reid heard Tyler think. He frowned in question. _World's spinnin'._ Tyler's thoughts were whiny, but Reid knew that he wouldn't say anything about it. The brunette fell back against the back seat and closed his eyes for a moment.

_Mine too, Bro. We'll get somethin' for ya inside._

Sarah pulled the Hummer to the side of the street and shut it off. Nervously she looked between the boys, but they were already piling out. Exiting the vehicle, she followed the guys up to the large house. They were acting fairly normally, greeting people they passed, throwing-high fives, hitting on girls. Once in the house, Reid disappeared in the crowd to find someone. Tyler smirked at Sarah and also left her. She was confused, alone, and horny.

"Dammit." She muttered. She weaved through the people searching for anyone she knew, not succeeding.

"Hello." Someone from beside her said, placing a large, warm hand on her shoulder. He was wearing the typical pretty-boy polo and slacks. He had shaggy red hair and was very good-looking. "I'm Robert." He announced formally, taking her hand with a flirty smile. "Willard."

"Sarah." She greeted back.

"Pleasure. Would you care for a drink?" She smiled and he led her through the house to the kitchen. They made small talk for a while while he poured her a drink. She noticed that it was much quieter here, much calmer. There was a little bit of music, but it was only loud enough to hear in the room the stereo was in. People weren't as crazy here, but much more relaxed. People were having conversations and sipping drinks casually. There weren't people smushed in the house either. She had to admit that she liked it here better. But although Robert had her attention, she still couldn't help but wonder if the two Sons had forgotten about her.

"So who are you thinking about?" Robert asked her cheekily a few drinks in.

"Sorry?" She turned as much of her attention on him as she could. He smiled.

"I can't help but notice that you're thinking about someone. Did you come here looking for them?"

"No." She answered, blushing a bit. "I came here with some friends. Don't know where they went."

"Some friends?" Robert asked, curious.

"Reid and Tyler." She answered, assuming that he would know who she was talking about.

"Ah, Garwin and Simms." He looked over her and turned serious. "Be careful, you don't want to get messed up with those two. They're bad news."

"Bad news how?" Sarah was just becoming aware that her thoughts had slowed considerably.

"They like to use girls." He said.

"I know them. They're friends with my boyfriend." She said matter-of-factly. Robert raised a dark eyebrow.

"Danvers? You're Danvers' girl?" He grinned when she nodded. "Don't think you should tell him you were partying with the terrible, or terrific if you will, two. They have a rep at these things, something that no one speaks of outside of the bedroom, so to speak. It isn't something I'd expect you to know, being new around here. But just trust me, Tyler's not so innocent and Reid? Well, we all know what what Reid is capable of." He watched her expressionless face. "Come on." He said offering his hand to her.

"Where are we going?" He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. He just smiled and led her by the hand. She followed.

He led her through the house and up the stairs to a hallway with a lot of closed doors. Sarah stopped suddenly, a bad feeling rising in her chest. He lungs tightened a bit as she grew nervous.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Caleb. No one here will." She swallowed hard, and no matter how much she wanted to scream and protest, her mouth stayed shut and her feet tentatively stepped forward. She could only think that this was a terrible idea. Robert knocked on the door at the farthest end of the hallway and she heard heavy breathing from inside. After an impatient moment, Sarah tried to move away a bit.

"There are other rooms." She said softly, disbelieving of what she heard herself say. He shook his head and tightened his hold on her hand. She could feel her heartbeat speed up a bit and she tried to keep her breathing normal. She shifted her weight between her feet and looked around nervously. Robert pounded on the door and she jumped.

"Come on!" He yelled through the door. Sarah was beginning to get scared.

"_Hold on a damn second!_" A husky voice called from somewhere inside. They could hear some shuffling around and soon the doorknob turned and the door cracked a bit. "What?" The heavy voice demanded.

"I have a girl." Robert announced to the unseen owner of the voice. Sarah didn't dare look up from the floor.

"Yeah, so?"

"Thought you might be interested to see who it was." He spoke casually. Robert stepped aside, but Sarah still wouldn't look up. She could feel her face burning bright red. Were they going to tell? Was she going to be in big trouble? She really should just leave, but the hand holding hers kept her still.

"Pretty little thing." Said a female voice from somewhere beside them. Sarah glanced up to see a girl throwing a shirt over her ruffled hair.

"So you want the room then?" The deeper voice asked. The huskiness was clearing up and Sarah recognized the voice. Her eyes shot up and her face deepened another shade of red. Reid was smirking at her, running a hand through his hair in attempt to smooth it. That girl kissed him on the cheek and left them alone.

"Did you hit that?" Robert asked, suddenly losing part of his charm and grace. Reid shook his head.

"Nah. Just warming up for later. So you and her?" He asked raising an eyebrow at Sarah.

"Actually..." He drew her close and she glanced to Reid before getting lost in Robert's green eyes. He kissed her gently on the lips and she sighed contentedly. "I bid you adieu, Darling." He left her, walking away with a smile to the both of them.

Sarah finally turned to Reid and looked over him. He was leaning on the doorway, one arm above his head and the other holding the door close to him. He had his jeans on still, but his shirt was missing. There was a forming hickey on his neck, but nothing else incriminating. He was looking over her, eyes glazed with lust and drugs.

"Still want to play?" He asked dangerously. She wanted nothing to do with danger, but her entire body was humming with desire. She stepped forward without thinking about it and he smiled, pulling her against his bare chest. He kissed her, claiming her mouth, claiming her. She felt wrong, but so good. She could feel his skin against hers and his hot hands rested on her bare shoulders. She pressed her hands against his chest and he led her into the room, not breaking the connection between their mouths. He kicked the door shut and his rough hands pushed the thin dress straps from her shoulders.

He kissed all of the perfect, pale, forbidden skin that he could without removing her dress. She recaptured his mouth, taking him by surprise. She deepened the kiss, tasting his tongue and lips. She arched into him when the familiar sinful mouth attacked her neck again, this time having much more room to find the particular spots it was searching for. Reid stroked their tongues together and stole a whimper from her throat. Another heated body, belonging to the mouth of sin, pressed against her back and she felt a pair of big hands slide down the smooth sides of her dress to her hips. Reid pulled away and looked over her body. She opened her eyes and leaned back into the body she knew would be Tyler's. She watched Reid for a moment. He was looking past her into the young brunette's eyes, sharing silent thoughts. Reid stepped back and one of Tyler's hands cupped her chin and turned her head to kiss her.

Tyler's kiss over her shoulder was different from Reid's. Reid knew how to lull someone, knew how to get their bodies in sync. Tyler's kiss seemed to spark every emotion she was trying to hold inside. Tyler moved just slowly enough to make anyone impatient, and he knew it. She tried to deepen this kiss as well, and Tyler obliged, letting her lead for a moment. He cracked his bright eyes open and met Reid's dark ones. Tyler's flashed for a brief second and he thought to his brother, _Do it._

Sarah tried to turn and face Tyler, but his hands were back at her hips, holding her tight against him. Her hands rubbed up and down his forearms, and he was dying to feel the soft skin elsewhere. He slowly moved back to the bed, Sarah completely unaware. They finally reached it and he let her go for a second to crawl onto the Queen mattress. She followed him, breathing heavily, wanting more. She tried to climb over him, but he shook his head and spun her around. He kneeled in the middle of the bed and she sat in front of him, once again pressed to his chest. She finally took in the sight of the boy from over her shoulder. He was in jeans like Reid, but his button up shirt was still hanging off of his body, although partially unbuttoned. His hair was a mess, but with his flushed cheeks, he looked gorgeous. Sarah noticed that she could smell the alcohol drifting from both of them, along with smoke, which she could only assume was from drugs.

Tyler held her close and pressed small kisses along her back, making her breath draw in sharply. However, she hadn't been paying attention to the blonde who was now kneeling in front of her, at the end of the bed. He took both of her ankles in his hands, surprising her. She looked up into his dark blue eyes and he gave her a look that she couldn't decipher in her state of mind. His thumbs began pressing small circles and he wasted no time moving higher up her smooth legs. He got to the hem of her dress and Sarah squirmed a bit. Tyler held her hips firmly, pulling her against him and capturing her mouth again. Reid pushed the dress up as his hand traveled. Tyler kept her occupied until Reid's fingers found her panties. She whined a bit and pulled away from Tyler's kiss. Reid was teasing her, running his fingers just under the edge of the cloth, all along her legs. He took one hand to do so and switched from side to side, being sure to cross over the middle, pressing over the soft fabric. He could feel the cloth getting damp and knew that he would get the reaction he wanted tonight.

"Reid, please..." She whined. She was trying desperately to squirm into his touch, but Tyler was holding strong. Sarah had a feeling that these two could easily drive someone to orgasm without doing much work.

"Please what?" He asked, fingers slipping under the fabric, rubbing up and down her sensitive skin once and pulling away again. Sarah knew she'd have to be somewhat humble dealing with them. Sex was nothing to these guys and they were far from shy. She hated begging or asking for what she wanted. They weren't stupid, they knew. They just needed the power to know that they could make her do whatever they wanted. Boys and their egos...

"Touch me." She whispered. She felt Tyler grin against her neck as he continued kissing the open flesh that seemed free to him.

"How?" Reid asked coyly. Sarah wanted to cry in both humiliation and frustration. She could feel herself getting wet and she wanted to be touched. She was hot and needed him to make her feel good.

Now, Reid wasn't heartless. He just liked playing games. He knew that Sarah was fairly new to this though and slipped under the underwear again. "Like this?" He asked gently, rubbing her swollen clit in slow circles.

"Yes..." Her voice was breathy already and she barely noticed Tyler's hands pulling down the zipper on the back of the black dress. A rush of air hit her as her torso was bared. Tyler's hands bunched up the fabric around her hips and pulled the garment over her head, tossing it to the floor. She looked between the boys who were greedily taking in the sight of her nearly naked body.

"I was right, you have cute underwear on." Tyler said lowly. His hands ran up the tight skin on the sides of her lithe form. His hands were much softer than Reid's, but still large, strong, and warm against her skin. His left hand was slipping under her dark purple, lacy bra and the other toyed with the waistline of her matching underwear. She was pressed further back against him when his curious hands played with her skin. She was painfully aware of Reid's fingers playing with her inner thighs and Tyler's right hand dipping under the purple fabric and wandering into her dark curls, while his left explored her breast.

"Not for long." Reid said, hooking his index fingers in the fabric at her hips and pulling it down. Sarah felt herself blushing again and suddenly felt very exposed.

"You're so cute when you're shy." Tyler said with an adoring smile, but she could hear the lust in his voice and she was suddenly aware that if they wanted to, these two could do whatever they wanted to her. The thought quickly left though, when Reid's fingers came back between her legs. He rubbed lowly to get his fingers wet before moving higher and finding her clitoris once more. He rubbed with just the right amount of pressure to get her writhing. He sped up with her breathing, watching her face, his brother's face, the way her body moved, and the way Tyler's fingers were twitching to move lower. He felt her pushing her hips forward, desperate for him to bring the heat through her entire body, to bring her over the edge, but the boys were nowhere near done yet.

Reid left Sarah's sensitive and practically radiating core and grabbed Tyler's wandering hand. Tyler met his eyes but the bright eyes rolled back in his head when he felt Reid's wet fingers on his skin. Reid led his hand down and Tyler took over as Reid pushed a finger into her tight muscles. She arched at that and pressed back into Tyler, while throwing her hips up toward his hand at the same time. Reid held her legs apart and leaned in to kiss her as he slowly pushed a second finger in Sarah's body. She was almost dripping wet and the skin was so hot around his fingers that it brought his cock pulsing to attention. By the time he got two fingers fully in her, he could tell that they had a problem here. Testing his theory, he tried for a third finger and she tried to move away from the pain. He pulled both fingers out slowly, being sure to rub the inside of her as he did. She moaned a bit and Reid could feel it reverberating in his mouth.

"Shit, you a virgin Sarah?" Reid asked, pulling away from his kiss and breathing hard, halting Tyler's movements. She swallowed, but nodded. Reid bit his lip and sat back on his heels. Tyler purposely dragged his fingers over her center as he moved up to rest his hand on her stomach. His other hand joined the first and she heard him exhale sharply, immediately knowing that neither of them wanted to deflower her for a drunken shag. Tyler didn't let her go, but he met Reid's eyes desperately begging for an answer. Reid drummed his bottom lip with his fingers on the hand that hadn't been inside one of his brother's girl. Tyler dared to flash his eyes dark, resting his spinning head on the back of Sarah's so she couldn't see his dark eyes.

_Damnit! What the Hell are we supposed to do now?_ Reid met his eyes in a way that said, 'I don't know.' _Reid, I want her so bad. I'm so hard right now. I need this. _Reid's look told him, 'Me too Bro, me too.' Tyler let the power slip and Sarah felt the change in the air, it made her shiver and they could see the muscles in her abs clench. They could even smell her excitement and it was fuelling their lust. They locked eyes for another few seconds and Reid finally sighed, knowing Tyler wouldn't say anything.

"Sarah," Reid breathed, rubbing her legs reassuringly. "It's up to you." He said sincerely. Her hands had previously been grabbing at various limbs, and now rested on Reid's shoulders. She slipped them down his chest and to the button on his pants. Three pairs of eyes followed them and watched as she released the pressure on Reid's dick. She opened the zipper and pushed the jeans over his hips, revealing bright red boxers.

"I want the both of you." She said firmly, as if there were never any question to it.

"Sarah," Tyler said softly, kissing her cheek. "I'm not gonna say we don't want this." His eyes were trying to focus on her. This was a fairly sobering moment for them, by fairly sobering, that is to say that they weren't working off desire at the moment, rather they were stopping to tell her just what they intended, not _actually_ sober from the alcohol. Their heads were still spinning and their words were coming straight from their hearts, without the interference of thought. Their bodies were stimulated by every touch and they wanted more. "But if you wanna stop, you've got to do it now." He was trying his hardest not to let his hands roam the soft skin. "Once we're going, there's no promises that we can stop." There was the old Tyler coming out. Sensible, considerate, cautious.

"Not that we don't trust your judgement or anything," Reid said carefully. "But do you really want your first time to be with us, of all people? While _drunk_ at that?" She looked between them and bit her lip. "We just don't want to do something that we'll all regret." She nodded and licked her lips. She caught the rough tone in each of their voices. She knew that she wanted this, more than anything. She loved that they could make her feel so alive, make her do anything they wanted to, make her feel so good. She wanted more, she wanted to feel them, both of them. She wanted to see them, to touch and taste them, to feel them inside of her.

Without a word, Sarah leaned forward and hit Reid's lips, pushing him backwards, almost toppling off of the bed. If not for Tyler's quick reaction, they would have fallen to the floor. Reid's cheeks heated up as he felt Tyler's muscles of his strong arms on the bare skin of his back. He turned carefully and let Sarah push him back on the bed and straddle him. She worked kisses down his chest all the way to his boxers. She met his eyes and Reid knew that she wouldn't be stopping any time soon. Rubbing her hands up Reid's strong swimmer's legs, she explored up under his boxers, as far as her hands would go. She let her small fingers and nails dance over his skin teasingly. She turned to look back at Tyler and saw him kneeling at the corner of the bed, without much room. He was just watching them, flexing his fingers in restraint. His eyes traveled from her ass, up her back, over to Reid's sweaty chest and down to the bulges in Reid's boxers from Sarah's hands and Reid's dick, of course. He met Sarah's eyes, feeling dizzy. She grinned devilishly and pulled away from the blonde, to his dismay. She turned to Tyler and unbuttoned the remaining buttons of his shirt, pushing it from his shoulders. It fell to the floor and she admired his muscles without shame.

"Why is it that you still have all these clothes on?" She asked, hands moving to the button of his pants. She undid them and he jumped to the floor, quickly kicking them off and crawling over her, unable to hold out any longer. His deep blue boxers seemed to make his lusty, darkening eyes even deeper. He pressed her against the mattress and kissed her with absolute desire. He held nothing back and she was positively stricken senseless. No longer feeling her legs or arms, no longer hearing harsh breathing, her eyes closed and stars flashed behind the lids.

Sarah felt the bed shifting and forced her eyes open to see Reid leaning over Tyler, kissing the back of his shoulders, making all of his muscles tense as he tried to keep himself held up over Sarah. His dark hair fell in his eyes and he had to pull back from Sarah when Reid discovered a spot that made Tyler's entire body go rigid. Tyler was forced to arch into the nipping teeth and hot tongue on his skin. He was pulled back into the hard chest and spun around to meet the blonde in a kiss. Sarah watched the two, practically above her, making out, Tyler's hands gripping desperately to Reid's back, Reid's hands moving lower down Tyler's back. Both of them had their eyes sealed shut and she watched as their tongues duelled for power. She shivered as another wave seemed to go through her.

_Ty?_

_Mm?_

_We gonna do this?_

_God, you taste so good..._

_Tyler. What now?_ Reid was trying to have coherent thoughts, but Tyler wasn't interested.

_Now..._ Tyler couldn't think of anything more logical to do than to grind their erections together. The heat made both of them almost collapse. Tyler let out a breathy moan and Reid couldn't help the growl in his throat. Reid glanced to Sarah and she was practically panting, just watching them.

_Shit._ He thought, letting his eyes go back to blue, hoping Sarah hadn't noticed. As he released the power, he watched her cringe as a wave went through her body. He knew that her core was throbbing by now; his sure was. Even though the boys were used to the feel of a release of power, he felt a shiver go through Tyler's body and the boy exhaled loudly. Reid's hands wandered on their own accord and found themselves tugging the blue boxers down.

_God Damnit Reid..._ Tyler still hadn't released the hold of the power and Reid was afraid that he'd open his eyes. However, he found himself not caring about that as much as he cared about feeling the soft skin of the forbidden dick in front of him. His hands found Tyler's hard member and the brunette cried out as he felt the heat around him. His short nails dug into the pale skin of Reid's back as he Used to make some sort of lube appear around his dick. Reid jumped in surprise as the cool gel oozed beneath his fingers, but began to run his fist over his best friend's hardness, warming the mysterious gel.

Tyler's eyes snapped open after a few moments and they were jet black. One hand moved from the pale skin of Reid's back and almost literally tore the bright red boxers from his body. His eyes flashed and the same magical gel covered Reid's dick. His fist quickly closed over Reid and his eyes flashed back to striking blue. They were deep and his breathing was fast and hard as they both increased their speed.

Sarah watched, unable to keep her hand from travelling downward. The boys were as close as they could possibly be while still jerking each other off. She could see all of their muscles rippling and the veins in their arms drove her crazy. She was so hot and they were so gorgeous and forbidden. All of a sudden though, Reid released his hold on Tyler and pushed him down in a vicious kiss. They were primal by now, claiming, working on pure feeling. She watched their erections grinding together as Reid pressed himself against Tyler while they kissed. He pulled back and looked over the sweating, panting boy and kissed his forehead. Reid ground their hips together, staring into his best friend's eyes. Tyler groaned deep in his throat at the shear heat and Reid couldn't hold back a sigh. Reid pulled away a bit and Tyler groaned again as Reid looked through his eyelashes to Sarah. His dark eyes wandered to her hand, touching, rubbing herself to provide some sort of relief from the pressure and heat in her. He crawled off Tyler and _tsk'd_ at her, pushing her hand away and pinning her down. She squirmed and moaned a bit as she felt his hard, wet penis touching her.

"We've never done that before." He said lowly, voice rough. She looked doubtful. "I swear, we've never touched each other like that." He looked honest.

"It was the hottest thing I've ever seen." Sarah whispered, but both of the boys heard it and hissed as their matching erections pulsed painfully. Tyler couldn't hold back any more and his hand closed around himself, but Reid caught it and hit his hand away. Tyler whined and squirmed uncomfortably.

"Hang on Tyler, just one more minute." Tyler ran his hands through his hair, but obeyed and kept his hands off of himself, hips moving on their own. "Can you give head?" Reid asked Sarah.

"Never tried." She said quietly. Reid hissed a breath feeling himself ready to go.

"Don't make her try." Tyler breathed, staring at the space between his two friends, just where Reid could push into Sarah if he hadn't had restraint. "_Reid..._"

"Hold on Baby Boy." He turned his full attention to Sarah. "Tell me, right now, who do you want?" He demanded as calmly as he could.

"Don't care, please, _fuck me_." Her body pressed up against him and he sighed.

"Got a condom Ty?" He asked. Tyler nodded and his eyes flashed. He handed it to Reid but the blonde shook his head. "You." He said, shifting to move off of Sarah. Tyler knew Reid wouldn't offer more than once, so he tore the package open and rolled the condom over himself, agonized when his hands touched himself. "Can you handle two rounds Sarah?" Reid asked. She nodded and looked up at the bright blue eyes that were focused completely on her. He frowned though, reaching around her and easily unclasping her strapless bra, tossing it aside.

"Tell me if it hurts, Angel." He said, voice so gentle, but still rough with agony of impatience. He stroked her with his fingers for a second to get her senses heightened and placed himself at her entrance, glancing to Reid. The blonde was on his knees beside them, leaning back on the headboard, fisting himself as slowly as he could manage, hoping to hold off orgasm. Tyler turned back to the blond beneath him. He could see the fear in her eyes and wished that he could make it hurt less, but knew that there was not much he could do. He pushed into her heat as slowly as he could bear. The tight muscles clenched around the foreign intruder, but he loved it. "God Sarah..." He breathed, forcing his eyes to stay open to watch her reactions.

Tyler finally met resistance and swallowed hard. Reid knew that he'd hit the point of no return and saw Tyler's uncertainty. Without a second thought, Reid brought the power up in him and his eyes flashed with fire. Sarah groaned and Tyler brushed the hair from her face. He could feel Reid Using and pushed in the rest of the way, feeling her hymen break free without much force. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't have any look on her face. Glancing back to Reid's black eyes he nodded in lusty thanks. Reid nodded back as he let the power slip away, watching Tyler's face as Sarah's body clenched around him when she felt the wave.

"You all right?" Tyler asked, voice strained. She nodded, still nervous. Tyler began to move slowly, lungs tightening and breath growing harsh as he pulled sounds from Sarah that he didn't think someone so little could make. She groaned and moaned and gasped and cursed. He couldn't believe the strain of words falling from her lips, and he barely registered that he was matching everything she said.

"Fucking hell..." She mumbled, as he sped up. His hands were on her hips and he was trying his hardest not to give it his all and slam into her tight muscles, milking himself for all he was worth. "Fuck, _Tyler!_" She suddenly cried out, her entire body shaking. He kept moving and she pulled him close to her, as close as she could, holding him as tightly as she possibly could. Her teeth sunk into his shoulder, and even though it was painful, Tyler found it incredibly arousing and almost lost himself. He pushed himself to thrust a few more times and ride her orgasm out, earning her clinging desperately to him, tears at the corner of her eyes, waves going through her body. He couldn't last and gave into the pressure, letting it take over him as he began to cum, pulling out of Sarah as soon as he registered the release. His entire body was sweaty, as was Sarah's, and his eyes shut tightly as he lost himself to the bodily spasm of his orgasm. A groan tore from his throat and he had held himself over Sarah until his arms gave out and he collapsed on her, unable to move, hear, think, pretty much do anything but gasp for air.

Reid gave the boy a moment, clenching his fists to keep from finishing himself off. He had to force his hands away from himself as he watched his best friend and his brother's girlfriend orgasm at nearly the same time. He pushed Tyler off of Sarah and looked down at her. She was breathing hard, but already he could see that her nipples were hard and knew she could take more. He pushed her hair from her face again and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed lazily, but as soon as he deepened it, she was ready for more. Sher arched up to him, hands feeling his erection timidly, making him want to be inside of the innocent beauty all the more.

"Want to try something different?" He muttered lowly. She nodded eagerly. He flipped them over, aware that her head was spinning like she was an all new kind of drunk. He could feel the drugs in his blood fuelling his adrenaline. He laid down and she straddled him as he held her hips and guided her onto him. She was a bit nervous, still sore from Tyler, but excited to feel the dangerous blonde inside of her body. His eyes flashed black and she felt his rubber coated head at her dripping wet entrance. His hips bucked up on their own accord and she pressed herself down, forcing Reid past her protesting muscles. "Holy shit." He breathed as she sunk all of him into her. She may not have done it before, but she knew what to do. She started moving, slowly, too slowly for Reid's liking, but he forced himself to deal with it. She was a newbie after all.

After she got used to the strange feeling, she began to move quicker, until she was bouncing on Reid and his head was thrown back into the mattress and he was bucking his hips in time with her. He felt her muscles closing around him and his abs tightened. The friction and heat in his groin spread through his entire body and all of his muscles were tightening. He lost all control of his mind and the only thing he could focus on was going over that edge that he was riding. His mouth rambled out curses that his mother would run from.

"_Fuckfuckfuck, come on... Shit Sarah, keep going. God Fucking Damnit... So fucking close. God, shit... Sarah, arrrahhh!_" His words were cut off with a shout as his body convulsed and he lost it, feeling cum shooting out, pressure bursting from it's prison, heat exploding over him. He fell back on the bed, eyes closed. His hands had been fisting the bedsheets, but now found the gorgeous girl above him and pulled her against him, ready to never let her go. She melted into his chest, curves fitting on his body. Tyler's arm fell over her back from beside them, and he was out. She breathed deeply, tasting both of their scents. Quickly, they all fell into a dreamland together.

The next morning, Sarah woke up with a pounding headache, sitting up and looking around an unfamilliar room. She felt someone stir beside her and found not one, but two boys in the unfamilliar bed with her. Her eyes went wide as she recognized the sleeping boys as her boyfriend's best friends. '_Oh shit._' She thought, remembering just what had happened last night. Tyler was laying on his stomach, and Reid spread out on his back. Sarah ran her hands through the tangles in her hair, just now realizing that she was naked. She pulled the bed sheet up around her body and saw the boys stir. Tyler's bright eyes cracked open and he groaned a bit, pushing himself up on all fours and turning over, only to fall back on his back and stare at the ceiling for a second. Both of their attention turned to Reid as he buried his face in a pillow and moaned dramatically at being awake. Tyler met Sarah's eyes for a second and turned away bashfully, not entirely sure of everything he'd done last night. Something sparked in Sarah's mind as she remembered fire crossing over the perfect bright eyes, but she shook the confusing thought away.

After an awkward moment of Sarah watching Reid breathe heavily into the pillow, she heard Tyler cough violently. She turned to see him covering his mouth and closing his eyes tightly. He moved slowly and carefully, opening his eyes and wincing at the light. He found boxers, not caring if they were his or Reid's or some random pair on the ground. Luckily, they were his own. He slipped them on and coughed again, choking back vomit. Sarah pitied him as he moved quickly to the bathroom attached to the bedroom they were in. He meant to kick the door closed, but it hadn't worked well. Sarah could see the wave go through his back as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet in front of him. He kneeled on the ground, breathing hard and coughing, spitting out as much as he could.

From beside Sarah, Reid groaned again, this time turning to face the blinding light. Sarah watched him recognize her and remember last night. He didn't seem to have much of a reaction though. He looked past her into the bathroom and shook his head.

"I always tell him that he can't handle weed and booze. He drinks too much, spins out, and pukes it all up." Reid shook his head, but made himself sit up. He stretched and looked over the floor for his underwear. Finding the bright boxers, he slipped out of bed and put them on, heading to the bathroom to soothe his partner in crime.

"'M fine Reid." Tyler mumbled out before spitting out whatever was in his mouth. Sarah looked around for her clothes and remembered that she had a dress to fit back into. Sighing, she got up and put her underwear back on so she wasn't completely naked.

"C'mon kid, let's get some food in you. And some coffee." Tyler gagged at the thought of food and his hands gripped the sides of the toilet bowl desperately. Reid rubbed his back gently and brushed his fingers through Tyler's sweaty hair. "You're fine, Babe." Reid said, helping Tyler stand once he was sure the boy had nothing left to puke up. He flushed the mess down the toilet and his eyes flashed to clean the place up. He got Tyler a dixie cup of mouthwash and handed it to the pale boy who was leaning against the counter. Tyler took it gratefully and Reid left him alone. Back in the room, he saw Sarah watching him and suddenly seemed to register just what last night was. He stopped in his tracks and looked to the floor, back up at her, at Tyler, and back to the floor. His jaw went a little slack and he tried to figure out what to say.

"Um... D'you want a shirt or something?" He asked lamely.

"That would be great." Sarah answered softly, tucking her hair behind her ears. Reid looked around the floor and pulled one up, along with a pair of jeans. He tossed them to Sarah, who caught them and proceeded to dress herself.

"Mine and Ty's. We'll borrow from Rob." He said, watching her button up Tyler's shirt over her dark bra. He remembered watching Tyler toss it from her last night and his heart beat harder. The shirt was a bit big on her, but it looked cute. Tyler came out from the bathroom and he headed straight for the bed, collapsing on it. He didn't seem to notice Sarah stepping into Reid's jeans or wearing his shirt.

"My head is killing me." He whined.

"That's your own fault." Reid said shrugging, although in truth, his eyes were stinging from the light and his head had an annoying throb. He sat beside his friend and stroked his hair. "So, we've gotta talk." Reid said, unsure of how to say anything. "Before you leave." He glanced up at Sarah, who sat at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah." She whispered. She could feel their hands and lips on her skin still, and she could definitely feel them inside of her.

"Do you know what happened?" Reid asked her seriously, also nudging Tyler, who didn't seem to care about anything. "Hey, get up, you've gotta talk too." Tyler sat up, frown on his face.

"Tyler took me. Then you and I did it." She said simply. Tyler's eyes went wide. He looked to Reid for confirmation and the blonde nodded.

"Oh my god. Sarah, I'm so sorry. Was I really your first?" He asked, disbelievingly. She nodded, sort of sad that he couldn't remember it. "You're not kidding me? We really did it?" Tyler asked desperately. She nodded, tears pricking her eyes. Did Tyler regret it? Hadn't he enjoyed himself? Tyler seemed to notice her reaction and reached out, pulling her into his arms. "Oh no, no no. I didn't mean it like that." He promised her, holding her close. "I just meant that I thought I'd dreamed that. It seemed so... unreal, so perfect." He kissed her slowly and she pulled away after a second. She noticed teeth-shaped bruises on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I think I did that." She said, pointing. He glanced down and shrugged.

"So what else do you think you dreamed?" Reid asked carefully, leaning back against the headboard. He could usually remember almost everything, but there was a particular something that he wasn't sure if it were real or not. Tyler's face turned red and he knew that he hadn't dreamed the events of last night.

"Did we do anything?" He asked Reid. Reid nodded, but didn't say anything. "We didn't...?" Tyler trailed off questioningly. Reid shook his head. He quickly motioned a hand job behind Sarah's back and Tyler nodded, content with saying nothing more about the subject.

"You guys kiss and stuff, why was that such a big deal?" Sarah asked gently, not wanting to offend either of them.

"Kissing is no big deal. Have you given Caleb a hand job yet?" Reid asked. Her face turned red, but she didn't answer. "Yeah well, it's like that. Or worse, like if you and Kate did that. That's a better example. Actually, I might pay to see that..." He trailed off and Sarah rolled her eyes, but she saw the point. "But seriously, you can't say anything about any of this to anyone. Got it? Nothing we did here." He looked into her eyes and she nodded.

"Not a word." She promised. "And Caleb will never find out about this?" She asked nervously.

"Not unless you tell him." Reid promised. Tyler nodded against her hair. He breathed deeply, enjoying holding her like she were his own, their own; his and Reid's.

"Hell no." She muttered. She thought for a moment, unsure of how she could ask the boys what she was thinking. Repeated times she'd seen fire in their eyes. She couldn't have been that drunk, could she? "Guys?" She asked shakily. Both of them turned their eyes to her at her nervous tone. "I think I remember something from last night, but it might sound crazy..." She trailed off and the boys met eyes. They knew what she was talking about. "I swear that your eyes looked... Oh, I don't know." She knew she had to be dreaming it. Seriously, fire in people's eyes?

The brothers were getting anxious while she was quiet. They knew that they hadn't been careful last night. They'd Used while drunk and Sarah had seen them. This was always one of their worries, but no one ever remembered, or if they did, everyone thought that the fire and strange occurrences were dreamed. However, if Sarah for some reason lost her mind and decided to tell Caleb that his best friends took her virginity, and decided to mention the strange things she'd seen, Caleb would not only have their heads, but their balls as well. They would be in serious trouble for not only Using, but partying on regular basis. They hadn't exactly told Caleb about their lives outside of the Covenant, knowing that he would disapprove.

"Never mind." Sarah finally mumbled to the boys' relief. Tyler kissed the top of her head thankfully.

"Don't worry about it. Alcohol can fuck you up." He shrugged noncommittally.

"Anything else anyone wants to say?" Reid asked in closing. Tyler turned Sarah's head to face him and looked at her seriously.

"Sarah, I know you won't tell Caleb about this, but should you decide to tell him you were out, you absolutely cannot mention that we were here. Caleb will kick our asses. He doesn't know that I drink and Reid promised that he was done sleeping around." Sarah bit her lip.

"I don't think anyone will believe that promise." She said, chancing a glance to Reid, who feigned hurt.

"Ouch." He said, holding a hand to his heart.

"Sorry, but you know it's true." He smirked and nodded. "But I really hope that Caleb never finds out. I promise I won't say a word." Tyler squeezed her tightly and they all just sat there together for a moment, thinking about what they'd done and what would happen next.

"Well, I have to get back to the dorms, Kate will never forgive me for not meeting her last night and not coming home." Sarah regretfully pulled from Tyler's arms and looked back at the brunette. He smiled at her and leaned forward, kissing her one last time, soft and lingering, just like Tyler. Reid stood and pulled Sarah up. He took his turn to kiss her, claiming one last memory in her head, demanding to be remembered for his talents. Her head was blank as he pulled away.

"Need a ride?" Tyler asked, pulling some clothes on.

"Sure." She said, gathering her things together as Reid dressed.

As they were about to head from the bedroom, Reid's hand held the door closed and the boys were on either side of Sarah. They pressed close to her so she could feel their breath and heat.

"Any time you want, Princess," Reid started in a low voice.

"You can come back to us." Tyler continued in the same deep tone. She smiled as Reid finished their offer.

"No strings attached." He pulled the door open and left, Tyler following and shooting a smile over his shoulder to Sarah.

--  
Woo! I wanted a morning after scene.

My first attempt at actual sex. I tried.

Reviews, please?

Maybe I'll make a sequel where Sarah comes back to them...

Till next time,  
-J X


End file.
